A Mother's Love
by Rori Potter
Summary: One night Rene Lupin decides she wants to know her mother. Trying to protect her father from pain she goes into his pensieve. Meanwhile Remus is babysitting what happened to make things the way they were.


**Rating:** K

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Hermione/Remus, Ginny/Harry, Ron/Luna, and Remus/Rene (father daughter relationship).

**Warnings:** Major character death.

**Summary:**One night Rene Lupin decides she wants to know her mother. Trying to protect her father from pain she goes into his pensieve. Meanwhile Remus is babysitting what happened to make things the way they were.

**Credits: **To J.K. Rowling for writing the books in the first place. _What I wouldn't Give_ by Holly Brook.

A Mother's Love

Chapter 1

Hope is NEVER useless

The room was silent as the residents of the house tossed and turned in bed. Tiredly the older of the two sat up in bed and sighed. He stood and went down the hall. He pushed the door open to see that she was also awake.

"Dad's where's mom," Rene asked and Remus sighed. He ran his hands through his hair and looked up to the painting above Rene's bed. Hermione was smiling up at Remus and he was smiling down at her. The painting did not show all of the love the two had for the other. Remus then looked at Rene. She looked so much like Hermione it hurt sometimes.

"Not now Rene," Remus said tiredly. "Get back to bed. When I am ready I will tell you about your mother. I know you want to know her but it hurts sometimes Rene. Goodnight sweetie." Remus kissed her forehead and left the room. The door shut with a click and and Rene sighed. This time she just could not wait. She loved her father dearly so she was not going to pressure him. Laying in bed she stared up at the ceiling contemplating a way.

When Remus woke later that morning he climbed out of bed without any memory of what happened in the wee hours of the morning. He found Rene fast asleep in her room.. She seemed so peaceful so he didn't wake her up. He went downstairs to find an owl sitting and waiting. It was Hedwig. She took a friendly nip at his finger as he freed her of the letter. He placed some water in a bowl and fed her a few owl treats he had in the cupboard. Remus grabbed some coffee and sat down with the letter. Sighing he opened the letter.

_Dear Remus,_

_Lily was born in the wee hours of the morning. I didn't want to wake you so I told Hedwig to wait for you to come down on your own. Ginny is still in the hospital. Could you come over for a hours to watch Lily? Both Gin and I __really_ _need some sleep before we head home. I will send James and Albus over to entertain Rene so don't worry about Rene. Oh man, I got to go. A diaper is calling me name. _

_Your stinkin friend, Harry Potter_

Remus chuckled as he pulled some parchment forward to write a letter for when Rene woke up.

_Dear Rene,_

_I am going over to meet up with Harry because Lily (their brand new daughter) was born last night and they need some sleep. Albus and James should be coming over in a couple of hours to keep you entertained. Stay out of trouble, Rene. Your breakfast is on the table with a heating charm. To eat safely say 'food' as you hold the plate. I love you hun._

_Remus Lupin, your dear old father_

Remus placed the letter on the table next to the plate. He went upstairs, showered and then got dressed. Without a noise he left the house. As though he had just woken her up Rene suddenly woke up. She looked around confused and headed downstairs. Frowning she found a letter laying down next to what she assumed was breakfast. Snorting she read the letter. In silence she ate breakfast. Contemplating she realized that this would be a good time as any to find out more about her mother. Quickly she cleaned her off her dishes and she rushed upstairs to her fathers' room. Quietly she headed to her fathers' pensieve and she peered in. She felt herself being sucked in but she could care less. She would get to see her mother. She looked around and she noticed that she was at Hogwarts. _She was about to roam around to find someone when she heard someone speaking. _

_"Professor, it's Hermione," the person Rene realized was her godfather only younger._ Rene looked at the other man and gasped. _It was her father but he looked much younger. _

_"Take her to me, Harry," Remus said sadly. Harry shook his head. "I can't. Poppy won't let her move an inch much less come and see you on the other side of the castle." Her father growled but Harry wasn't about to step down. "She needs her husband, Remus. Go to her." Remus sighed. _

_"Harry, I...," Remus began. Harry shook his head. _

_"Don't bother, Remus," Harry said sadly. "Neither you or Hermione put that law into place." _

_"I know but sometimes I wish that we could have married for love but instead we had no choice," Remus said. Harry looked up as though he had just realized something. _

_"You're in love with Hermione," Harry said. Remus nodded and Harry merely seemed amused. Remus hit him up side the head. Harry gave him a cocky grin. Remus tilted his head to the side. _

_"You know you look like just like your father when you do that," Remus said amused. Harry's smile faltered and Remus gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Don't you go spreading around that I love Hermione yet. I need to tell her first." Harry smiled. _Rene could feel the memories changing_. They were in what looked like living quarters. Her mother was sitting in front of a piano. She played a few notes before she began playing the song she wanted to sing to. _

_"Feeling like I can't forgive but I want to  
It's like I don't know how to live I'm afraid to  
I used to think take them as they come without hesitations no  
Now it's like my head is filled with lies and persuasions_

_As the sun begins to fall I hear her calling out to me she's sayin' hurry it's one more day gone_

_What I wouldn't give just to forget  
So I can remember how to live again  
I wanna live again_

_I am feeling dissonant and distracted  
The toxic chemicals are spilling in my head and they're bleeding deadly reactions_

_And as the moon begins to rise he shows me all the colors that I'm hiding I'm hiding myself_

_What I wouldn't give just to forget  
What I wouldn't give to get some rest  
So I can remember how to live again  
I wanna live again_

_Am I desperately losing this fight  
When I should really be choosing my flight  
Take me now_

_What I wouldn't give just to forget  
What I wouldn't give to get some rest  
So I can remember how to live again  
I wanna live again_

_What I wouldn't give just to forget  
What I wouldn't give to get some rest  
__What I wouldn't give just to forget  
So I can remember how to live," Her mother sang. _A watery smile crossed Rene's face. _Her father walked in holding a younger version of herself. He put Rene on her mother's lap. _

_"Remus it is getting closer," Hermione said. "I can feel it. I don't know how much longer I'll live Remus. I don't think I'll make it to the end of the year. I don't want to go Remus." Remus wrapped his arms around her. _

_"I know, hun," Remus said. _


End file.
